This application proposes the competing continuation of the Summer Research Training Program (SRTP), a high impact multidisciplinary short-term research educational program for minority and educationally disadvantaged undergraduates administered by the Graduate Division of the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). UCSF aims to recruit undergraduates who seek research careers in the health sciences, particularly in the biological, biomedical, social, and behavioral science fields. The program provides intensive research experiences in the context of ongoing faculty research activities and is enhanced by colloquia and seminars in biological and social science. All faculty, including minority faculty members, are established investigators whose scientific investigations are well respected and supported. UCSF provides extensive support for the proposed program. Included in this in-kind support are faculty mentor time and research resources and the cost of teaching assistants, housing, supplies and program related expenses, recruitment, local transportation for participants, and administrative and clerical needs. Thirty undergraduate students will be selected as participants supported by NIMH resources in each grant year. UCSF will continue to increase its in-kind support for this program in each of the proposed continuation years. UCSF will also continue to develop collaborative relationships with other campuses of the University of California, other institutions of higher education, and the NIMH so that the UCSF model can be disseminated nationally. Undergraduate Participants: To date, UCSF has received over 3,000 applications from undergraduate students at over 400 institutions of higher education. From this applicant pool, 453 highly qualified individuals have participated in the 10-week program. Fifty students were appointed in 2001, of whom 30 were supported by NIMH resources. Graduates of the program give it very high marks and the vast majority (85%) have subsequently enrolled in graduate academic and graduate professional education. Extensive recruitment will continue and will include linkages to the UC system, HBCUs, Hispanic-Serving Institutions, and other four-year institutions. Program graduates will demonstrate ability and potential to pursue successful careers as health science researchers. Educational Facilities: UCSF is a major health sciences research university with internationally recognized graduate academic and professional programs, organized research programs and institutes, and is a renowned center for health care services. The UCSF Graduate Division offers 17 separate academic programs (enrolling over 1,100 students) offering the Ph.D. and the master's degree in the biological, biomedical, and social and behavioral sciences. The Graduate Division, along with UCSF's extensive research and clinical facilities, provides and extraordinary environment that prepares program participants for Graduate studies and for careers in health sciences research. [unreadable] [unreadable]